Merry Mas
by The Amazing Mumbo
Summary: One shot. It's Christmas time at Titan's Tower and not everyone is excited. I do not own Teen Titans,


**Hello people! Thanks to my lovely beta Biddy429, if you like Twilight, you should check out her stories! Yes, I am aware it isn't Christmas time, but that doesn't mean I can't be in the Christmas spirit. Enjoy my little TT obsessors!**

***I noticed some errors so I went back and fixed them, but didn't change anything else***

**I don't own anyone or thing...**

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, there were video games being played, tea being brewed and a festive Starfire flying around making sure that the decorations were perfect. Not one ornament, wreath, or piece of tinsel missed her sharp scrutiny for the jolly man's arrival.

"Who's ready to open a Christmas present?" Robin called from behind the massive Douglas Fir. Starfire immediately dropped the all-important piece of mistletoe she had been holding at this question, her brow furrowing in thought.

Looking over at Robin, Starfire replied curiously, "Are not we supposed to wait until the Christmas Day to open presents?" just then Beast Boy, who had been listening to the exchange, swung his legs over the couch and proceeded to sit on its back. At the same time Cyborg walked over and stood alongside him. Raven just stood staring at her tea as though to make it brew faster.

Beast Boy spoke up, "Yeah, but it's lucky to open one on Christmas Eve too," the excited teen peered amongst the brightly wrapped gifts under the tree, "Raven, which one did you get me?" he asked.

Raven looked at the changeling and quickly replied, "None, I need to go meditate." trying to run out of the common room before anyone could question her further.

"What do you mean 'none'? You have to of gotten us presents, it's Christmas!" Beast Boy said in surprise.

Raven shook her head and said, "I told you, none. Goodnight." and quickly left before anyone could add another word.

Beast Boy stood up to follow her but Robin reached over to stop him with a 'she's probably in a bad mood' look. Beast Boy nodded, sighed, and sat back down to look through the array of gifts.

It wasn't long before each Titan had a present in hand and tore off the wrapping paper to reveal the treasure hidden inside. The next few minutes were filled with 'ooh's and 'aah's at the different gifts with the customary 'thank you's afterward. Once they had finished they each went to their rooms, save Starfire who took on the task of making sure no one had snatched one of Santa's cookies. When she finished, she also was off to bed leaving the common room vacant.

(line break)

Now there is one day a year that Beast Boy wakes up early, and on this day he makes sure that everyone else is up as well. You see, he didn't have many Christmases as a young child in Upper Lumumba or with Galtry, and wants to make up for it each year.

Beast Boy was up at precisely 8:01 Christmas morning shouting at the top of his lungs, "Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas, wake up!" he then ran around the house excitedly and starting banging on the other's doors. He proceeded to the common room and fell over in his haste, almost losing his elf hat in the process.

It was a few minutes before anyone came down, and from the look on the green Titan's face, he couldn't have waited a minute longer. He looked at the gifts beneath the tree as though they would disappear before his very eyes had he diverted his attention.

Everyone took a seat and Beast Boy noticed someone was missing, "Where's Raven?" he asked. They all looked around for their absent friend and saw the tea pot hadn't even been set out. It was very unlike Raven to sleep in on any day, ever.

"We can't start until everyone's here." Beast Boy said as he stood up and straightened his elf hat before walking towards Raven's room.

He proceeded to knock on her door and shout, "Raven, it's Christmas. Are you gonna come join us?

He was met by silence. The changeling knocked again, "Rae, it's Beast Boy, are you coming out at all?"

There was a short pause, "No, and don't call me Rae."

"You have to come out! Don't be a Scrooge!"

"I said 'no'. Now go away." she replied.

"Why? Why won't you come out?" he yelled from outside her door. He could hear her moving inside when suddenly the door opened and he stood face to face with a very angry Raven.

She stood at the door and glared at Beast Boy, "Because, Beast Boy, Christmas is about celebrating the birth of _Christ_. And just in case you forgot, I'm half demon so how could I possibly celebrate the birth of Christ? It messes with my head and makes me feel ill. I'll gladly join you when it's 'Merry Mas' so until then leave me alone. I need to meditate." Raven closed the door leaving Beast Boy standing there totally dumb-founded.

(line break)

Christmas came and went, everyone (minus a certain mistress of magic) enjoyed the festivities as much as they could. It had been a little more than a week since Tthe Conversation' as Cyborg put it. Raven had calmed down but still seemed to avoid talking to Beast Boy more than absolutely necessary. Things had returned to normal and the tension all but disappeared.

Beast Boy had been spending more and more time in his room the past week, no one asked why and to be honest, no one was sure they wanted to. On top of that, he refused to tell anyone why he had hid Raven's presents in his room, or why he needed white out and gift wrap.

It wasn't that much of a surprise when Beast Boy woke up early one morning with a feeling of determination and nervousness. Though no one said it, they realized that something was going to happen, soon.

Beast Boy say patiently in the common room that morning waiting for a certain pale sorceress to come in and make her morning tea. He had been waiting seventeen minutes and thirty two seconds, not that anyone was counting, and continuously glanced at the clock while he waited for Raven to appear.

She had just woken up from a really bad nightmare and a lingering pain followed her from the recent Christian Holiday. Raven planned on a peaceful morning, first making her favorite tea and then heading to the roof. When she reached the common room she was met not by an empty room, but by a smiling green teammate, the last person she wanted to see this morning.

Beast Boy caught her off guard by shouting gaily, "Merry Mas!" whilst thrusting a present into her hands. She spotted a bright sticker on the front that said, 'From: Garfield, To: Raven, Merry Christmas' Raven stood still, shocked by his sudden outburst and arms raised for attack.

She quickly realized that there was no threat and drew back, but she was still a bit flustered. She thanked the young changeling and took the gift from his outstretched hands. Raven spotted three other similarly wrapped and tagged gifts, her friends must have saved their gifts for her she thought.

"Beast Boy, did you-?" But before she could finish her sentence he interrupted her, "Yeah. I saved them and thought if you can't celebrate Christmas then I would make a holiday you could. I figured you didn't get Easter either so I just... thought I would..."

Beast Boy was faintly blushing at this point and tried to hide it from Raven. Raven was feeling rather embarrassed as well because she hadn't expected such a meaningful thing from Beast Boy. It is quite unfortunate that because of this neither noticed the other's blushes.

"Thanks Beast Boy, that's very thoughtful of you. Merry Mas to you too." She looked at him once more before giving the bow on the present in her hands a firm tug. She opened the box and saw a book, five violet candles, and a small box of tea bags.

"I didn't know what else to get you, I hope you like it. I mean if you don't like them I can take them back..." Beast Boy interjected before she could reply. He scratched the back of his head nervously and smiled.

"No, I like it. No one's ever cared this much, the monks of Azarath just ignored the holidays. I really appreciate it, wish you would have told me before though so I could get you a present."

"Nah, it's fine. 'Tis better to give than to receive,' they say."


End file.
